Perdu
by Miklanj
Summary: Les mots flottent dans l'air sans poids pour celui qui les dit mais lourds de sens pour celui qui les reçoit. Alors qu'un de nos loups revient à Beacon Hills, il retrouve un Stiles brisé par ceux qu'il aime le plus. Mais comment guérir quelqu'un dont la blessure n'est pas physique, quelqu'un qui n'est pas là ?
1. Note

Bonjour ou bonsoir ; cela dépend d'à quel moment votre ennui vous a mené dans cette fiction.

Cela fait longtemps que Perdu dors dans mes brouillons, je l'avais relu il y a quelques mois et bon sang c'était affreux. Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point j'étais fier de moi après l'avoir écrit il y a quelques années et en le relisant...bref, passons. Ceci est donc une ré-écriture partielle de la fiction originale (partielle car je n'ai pas repris à zéro j'ai juste corrigé phrase à phrase).

Cette fiction prend place peu après la saison deux. C'est en l'état un 2-shot et la suite sera publiée vers Juillet (si j'ai le temps)

Je reprends ici les personnages de la série Teen Wolf qui appartient à Jeff Davis et MTV et rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'intrigue

Il est important de souligner qu'il s'agit d'une fiction à caractère homosexuelle qui contiendra par la suite une description graphique de l'acte sexuel;

J'espère réussir à vous plaire avec cette histoire qui une fois de plus met mon hyperactif dans des malheurs qu'il ne mérite pas Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, je compte réellement dessus et c'est rapide à laisser.

Bien à vous,

Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski


	2. Chapitre 1

Ses mains moites peinaient à s'agripper au volant. Il n'entendait pas le surrégime du moteur, ni même ne voyait les lignes blanches fuir à toute vitesse. Ses sens étaient tous concentrés sur ce souvenir, essayant de trouver quelque chose susceptible de le discréditer. Le silence déversait ses muets décibels dans l'habitacle. Ses pensées résonnaient autour de lui, le huant. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et la panique monter en lui. Il essayait pourtant. De toutes ses forces il tentait de se reconcentrer et de reprendre le dessus. Mais à mesure du temps, son angoisse augmentait et la crise lui paraissait insurmontable.

Ses jointures blanchirent sous la prise serrée qu'il exerçait sur le volant. Sur le siège passager reposait son éternel sweater rouge. Il se rappelait l'avoir acheté pour faire rire ses amis, lui le petit chaperon rouge. Ses épaules se tendirent. Il avait besoin d'extérioriser toute cette peine, toute cette colère. Ses poings frappèrent vivement son klaxon. Quelques oiseaux s'envolèrent dans le brouillard environnant de la nuit.

Il aimait à penser qu'à sa manière il pouvait aider, faire une différence malgré ses faiblesses. Qu'il pouvait tant bien que mal être utile. Mais ses illusions avaient été brisés. Qu'avait-il dont fait ? Qu'avait-il fait à ceux qu'il considérait comme amis ? Les larmes dévalaient ses joues, chatouillant son cou, mouillant son T-shirt. Ces larmes qui contenaient autant de mots, de maux que ceux qu'on lui avait jeté à la tête. Comme un poison dans ses veines, saccageant ce qu'il restait de sain en lui. Il ferma les yeux, sanglotant silencieusement, il lâcha la bride qu'il serrait depuis si longtemps. Les mains de l'adolescent quittèrent le volant et allèrent essuyer les perles d'eau sous ses paupières closes. Doucement, sa respiration s'apaisa. Ses paupières arrêtèrent de tressauter. Paisible, il entendit un faible écho de la musique jouée par l'autoradio qui bientôt ne fut plus que du silence alors qu'il partait.

 _"You've been flying so high / Avoiding the road / Pretending to not feel alone"_

* * *

La lune s'installait sur la ville, veillant sur ses enfants, créant des ombres merveilleuses qui semblaient vivre au rythme de sa course. La forêt n'était plus qu'un amalgame de gris, de noir, de blanc. Les ombres se mouvaient, manifestaient leur vie. Sur les aiguilles de pin tapissant le sol, une forme noire s'esquissait encore et encore, de plus en plus vite. Des pas silencieux foulaient le sol. Le calme était en tout point parfait jusqu'à ce que la civilisation s'en mêle et qu'un klaxon viennent perturber le sommeil des oiseaux qui s'envolèrent. Ils volaient haut, se laissaient porter par le vent, laissant leur destin flotter dans l'air.

Ses oreilles se tendirent. Il connaissait ce bruit de moteur capricieux. Ses jambes partirent en avant, encourageant son corps à les suivre. Il courrait depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il atteint enfin la route. Il avisa d'un œil les phares d'une Jeep bien connue. Son regard perça le brouillard et la lumière éclatante des phares pour se poser sur un jeune homme. Sur ce jeune homme familier mais si étranger. Trop maigre, trop pâle pour être celui qu'il avait connu. Les yeux fermés, les poignets posés sur le volant il semblait endormi. Son cœur cependant, battait d'une cadence infernale. Il revit l'hyperactif un sourire dessiné à l'indélébile d'une oreille à l'autre. Il réentendit son rire, comme une constante dans l'air. Il revit ses yeux noisettes le scruter puis glisser rapidement jusqu'au sol, gêné. Était-ce toujours le garçon qu'il avait connu ? Il ressemblait davantage au reflet déformé d'un miroir brisé.

Stiles avait toujours représenté la vie ; surmontant toutes les épreuves possibles. Perdant sa mère, la regardant doucement mourir dans un lit d'hôpital. Perdant une partie de son père avec elle et l'autre au profit de son travail.

Alors qu'il courrait derrière la voiture dont le pot d'échappement laissait échapper une épaisse fumée noire, il entendit le moteur grincer, des bruits métalliques avant que les phares ne s'éteignent et que le contact ne se coupe. La voiture ralentit se dirigeant vers le bas-côté. Il accéléra, soucieux qu'un arbre stoppe le véhicule mais celui-ci s'arrêta sur le bord de la route. Le châtain était inerte, les yeux toujours fermé, le visage apaisé. Il eut beau le secouer, rien ne sembler pouvoir le troubler. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Aucune réaction. Alors il se mit à courir, vers ceux qui sauraient quoi faire. Il courut à travers les bois, sous le regard peiné de la lune, voyant un de ses fils partir loin d'elle. Enfermé dans un monde où le ciel n'avait ni lune, ni soleil. Dans un monde qui n'avait ni couleur, ni vivacité.

Il ne fatiguait pas. Courant sans relâche. Il bénissait à cet instant de ne pas ressentir de fatigue. Il se souvint comment il aurait aimé troqué tout ça contre une vie normale à l'époque et comment Stiles avait été là. Lorsqu'il arriva à destination ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il prenait conscience de la situation. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sentit ses yeux le piquer alors que des larmes s'y frayaient un chemin.

Silencieusement blessé pour l'adolescent il sentit sa colère pour les autres monter. Il sut qui avait pu franchir les murs du garçon pour atteindre ce qu'il avait de plus vulnérable. Il tourna les talons et prit la direction de la ville.

Les habitations étaient plongées dans le noir. Quelques-unes partageaient encore leur lumière avec la rue. Dont celle du garçon. Il frappa trois coups distincts. Il entendit quelqu'un se lever et se diriger vers la porte, grommelant sur l'impolitesse des gens.

Un homme à l'air fatigué lui ouvrit, il vit à sa poitrine briller son étoile de shérif. Il releva les yeux vers l'homme et put apercevoir la surprise sur son visage.

-Jackson… ?

Ses mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit le corps inerte dans les bras du loup.

-Stiles ! Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

Les yeux de l'adolescent étaient emplis de larmes alors qu'il regardait le garçon qu'il portait.

-Je l'ai retrouvé alors j'ai voulu l'emmener à Scott et aux autres. Et ce qu'ils disaient… Tu ne mérites pas ça Stiles, pas toi. On va s'en occuper quand tu iras mieux. Toi et moi on leur montrera.

Le regard du blond s'était perdu dans les traits du châtain. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et alla se perdre sur la chemise de l'homme face à lui. Celui-ci l'avait pris dans ses bras, ne faisant cas de sa raideur gênée.

-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait petit, tu es exténué. Laissons la nuit passer et on avisera ensuite, tu as quelque part où dormir ?

-Oui ne vous en faîtes pas, je trouverai sur la 6.

-Pas question que je te laisse repartir dans cet état à cette heure et en toute honnêteté j'aimerai bien que tu sois là au réveil, ça l'aidera à remettre le pied à l'étrier. Je vais te préparer le lit de la chambre d'ami.

-Je préférerai rester avec… Stiles. Au cas où… Monsieur.

L'adolescent ne regardait toujours pas l'homme face à lui, c'est lorsque des doigts rugueux s'emparèrent de son menton qu'il fit face au regard de l'adulte. Il n'y avait aucune animosité, juste une inquiétude sincère dans deux yeux miels. Mais pas les siens.

-C'est John et tu peux rester avec lui.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que Jackson veillait sur le châtain. Une semaine que le monde n'avait vu ses orbes noisette. Le blond avait fini par confier au shérif ce qu'il avait entendu la meute dire. L'homme était entré dans une rage folle. A tel point qu'il s'était procuré des plants d'aconit avec lesquels il avait préparé un enrobage pour ses balles. Une balle n'était même pas assez en comparaison à ce qu'ils avaient fait à Stiles. Ils lui avaient fait perdre son fils qui ne se réveillait pas depuis l'incident. Il était sous perfusion, comme dans un coma.

Mélissa avait laissé échapper quelques larmes alors qu'elle piquait le poignet de l'hyperactif. Ce garçon avait toujours fait partie de son paysage. Âgé à peine de cinq ans, il lui avait tenu la main lorsque le père de Scott était parti. A huit ans, il avait écouté attentivement le diagnostic de l'infirmière sur l'état de santé de sa mère, quelques mois plus tard, celle-ci partait. Cela n'avait pas empêché le garçon de réconforter Scott alors que son père annulait une fois de plus leurs vacances. Il avait été le meilleur ami pour son fils et la femme était attristée que la réciproque ne soit pas vraie. Elle avait désormais honte de son fils, de sa participation à l'état de Stiles. Il avait tenté de savoir ce qui se passait avec l'adolescent mais elle n'avait rien dit, se contentant de le dévisager froidement.

Après deux semaines de visites quotidiennes, Mélissa déclara sans fatalisme que l'état de Stiles n'était plus de son ressort. Elle ne pouvait qu'empêcher son état de se dégrader mais n'avait aucun moyen de l'améliorer. Les psychologues étaient venus. Ils avaient parlé. Le shérif avait écouté. Après quelques diagnostics aussi flous les uns que les autres, l'homme pris une décision. Ému par les cris de rage et de désespoir du blond, il ne modifia pas son verdict pour autant. Stiles avait besoin des meilleurs soins, c'est pourquoi il l'envoyait à Eichen House.

L'internement fut difficile. La directrice du centre tentait de s'adresser à Stiles mais celui-ci restait yeux clos, assis sur sa chaise, posé là comme poupée de chiffon. Mélissa avait déjà vérifié, ses pupilles ne répondaient pas à la lumière. Son cerveau n'enregistrait pas les images que ses yeux lui fournissaient. Il ne les voyait pas.

-Je dois vous dire Mr. Stilinski, qu'au vue de votre mutuelle, vous ne pourrez couvrir les frais bien longtemps. Sachez donc, que votre fils n'est ici que pour une courte durée, vous devrez ensuite le reprendre à votre charge.

-Vous dîtes ça comme si vous étiez un garde meuble et que je vous déposais ma télé. Stiles est un être humain, tâchez de ne pas l'oublier. Pour les frais de séjour, je suis au courant, vous n'avez pas besoin de me le rappeler. Mais je ne paie pas pour que mon fils soit laissé dans une chambre, nourri par intraveineuse, je paie pour des soins de qualité, si je vois ne serait-ce qu'une marque de seringue sur sa peau. Je vous traîne aux tribunaux. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

La femme déglutit, gênée de la réaction du shérif. Elle hocha la tête et demanda un fauteuil roulant pour le jeune homme.

De son côté, Jackson avait les ongles plantés dans la paume de ses mains. La souffrance était le seul moyen de rester sain d'esprit. Il devait tenir pour Stiles. Son loup lui dictait d'arracher la tête de cette femme qui tentait de l'éloigner de l'hyperactif. Stiles fut installé dans un fauteuil roulant auquel on l'attacha et fut emmené dans le couloir. Jackson voulut le suivre mais le shérif l'en empêcha l'attrapant par le bras.

-Les visites sont organisées tous les jeudis après-midi, entre 15h et 17h30. Deux personnes maximum.

-Sommes-nous obligés d'être de la famille ?

La femme darda le blond de ses yeux ternes.

-Non pas forcément, Mr Stilinski, vous pouvez remplir ce formulaire en indiquant quelles personnes seront où non autorisés à rendre visite à votre fils.

Le shérif était totalement perdu. Il laissait son fils, dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Son bébé, celui qu'il avait élevé. Qui l'avait appelé « Dada », puis « Papa ». Son seul lien avec Claudia. Ses mains tremblèrent alors qu'il s'emparait du stylo. Une main chaude se posa sur la sienne et son regard tomba dans les yeux étincelant de Jackson.

Ce gosse avait changé. Il était devenu si grand, si mature. Sa méprise lointaine s'était muée en sollicitude inquiète et sincère.

-Je peux le faire si vous voulez shérif.

L'aîné hocha la tête, ses yeux évitaient la porte derrière laquelle il pouvait deviner son fils, la tête ballante sur son fauteuil.

Il se reprit, se souvenant que le blond attendait sa réponse.

-Appelle moi John petit. Met ton nom et celui de Mélissa.

Le loup s'exécuta, puis, scrutant les alentours, vérifiant que personne ne le regardait, il rajouta un nom.

Il reposa ensuite la tablette sur le bureau et alla rejoindre le shérif qui réglait les dernières formalités avec la gestionnaire du centre.

Dans son dos, il pouvait sentir le nom de Derek luire, comme se rappelant à lui. Oui il avait inscrit son nom, mais ce n'était sûrement pas par allégeance, ce que le blond cherchait, c'était la vengeance.

* * *

Le repas du soir fut calme, sans Stiles, l'atmosphère était plus lourde.

Sa présence seule, même muette semblait dégager quelque chose. Le blond emplit copieusement l'assiette d'un shérif pâlissant. En l'absence de Stiles, ce dernier avait pensé pouvoir inviter ses amis alcool et malbouffe à sa table, mais le gratin de courgettes dans son assiette semblait lui narguer le contraire.

Alors que Jackson s'apprêtait à resservir une cuillère à l'homme au bord de l'évanouissement, un bruit retint son attention. Un léger frottement certes, mais tout de même discernable par son ouïe surnaturelle.

-Vous m'excuserez John, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

Le loup lui fit les gros yeux et pointa l'étage du doigt avant de le descendre jusqu'à sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence.

-Bien sûr vas-y, je vais tâcher de te laisser un peu de ce succulent gratin.

Le blond lui tira la langue. Puéril. Il avait bien saisi que le shérif n'était pas fan de ses talents culinaires, mais loin de s'en offusquer, il s'en délectait.

Il prit la direction des toilettes, fit mine d'y entrer et verrouilla la porte de l'extérieur à l'aide de ses griffes. Ce stratagème lui fit gagner ces précieuses secondes et cet effet de surprise qui lui permirent de gravir les escaliers et de menacer l'intrus de ses griffes contre sa carotide.

-McCall.

Le grognement de son nom fit sortir l'Alpha de sa transe.

-Jackson ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais dans la chambre de Stiles ?

-Et toi ? Je pensais que Stiles ne devait plus vous approcher, la réciproque n'est-elle pas vraie ? Tu veux que je te rappelle vos mots exacts ? Tu les comprends au moins ? Tu veux sentir ce que ça fait ?

-Tu as entendu.

Ce fut un murmure coupable dans la nuit.

-Bien sûr que j'ai entendu. Et Stiles aussi. Comment tu as pu ? COMMENT PUTAIN !

L'alpha s'était ratatiné sur lui-même, la culpabilité sur les épaules.

-Je...

-Ferme là. Je ne veux même plus que tu t'adresses à moi. Mais avant de me faire le plaisir de te virer d'ici, il y a quelqu'un à qui tu dois des explications.

Il attrapa l'Alpha totalement docile par l'épaule et le tira jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où le shérif essayait discrètement de se débarrasser de ses courgettes.

Le brun fut assis brutalement sur la chaise qui faisait face à l'adulte et ce ne fut plus un loup, mais bien un chien nerveux face à son maître.

-Shérif je…

-Plus un mot.

La voix de l'homme était devenue froide, seule la colère transparaissait de ses mots.

-Je veux juste savoir ce que vous avez fait à mon fils pour qu'il soit dans cet état.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Stiles, est-ce...

Le regard meurtrier du shérif le coupa court. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'homme face à lui, le père aimant, l'homme juste et parcimonieux. A vrai dire il ne se reconnaissait pas lui-même pour ce qu'il avait fait à Stiles. Il raconta tout, sans fioritures, sans omission. Crument, il lui révéla comment ils avaient brisé son fils, comment il avait brisé Stiles. Au fur et à mesure du récit, les mains du shérif s'étaient contractées, ses poings serrés autour de ses couverts étaient violacés. Ce fut la main du blond sur les siennes qui l'apaisa. Une fois le récit de l'adolescent terminé, la tension dans son corps se relâcha. Il darda le plus jeune de son regard le plus dur et le congédia.

-Tu peux partir maintenant, tu ne trouveras pas Stiles ici.

L'Alpha lança un regard d'incompréhension au shérif. Si Stiles n'était pas là alors où était-il ?

-Mais...

-Je t'ai demandé de partir Scott.

Ce dernier fixa la table le regard embué, blessé.

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est trop tard pour ça.

Le regard troublé de l'adolescent toucha plus le shérif qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Mais pas plus que ce qui arrivait à son fils. Sa rancœur surpassait tout le reste.

Le brun partit, tête baissé sous le regard dur du shérif.

Son fils, son bébé. Enfermé par leur faute, par leur bêtise. Ils ne méritaient pas d'avoir connu un garçon aussi gentil, aussi pur que son fils. Ils ne méritaient pas d'être la cause de sa peine. Ils ne méritaient pas d'avoir un tel impact, une telle prise sur la vie de son fils.

L'homme se leva de table contrarié par ses idées noires. Cependant il ne put aller bien loin, retenu par une phrase aussi banale que comique, peut-être même déplacée mais qui s'en préoccupait ?

-Vos courgettes, Mr Stilinski.

L'adulte eut un petit rire avant de se rasseoir et de manger tant bien que mal le contenu de son assiette.

* * *

\- Non ça ne va pas être possible ! Je n'en sais rien moi appelez quelqu'un d'autre. Le sénateur sera là ?

-Un problème shérif ?

L'adulte avait reposé le téléphone sur sa base, rageur.

-Une intervention houleuse. Je leur ai dit de se passer de moi, mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. Mc Call y sera accompagné du sénateur, et comme il m'a dans le collimateur en ce moment, je risque plus que mon poste.

-Ne vous inquiétiez pas, j'irais veiller sur Stiles. Vous avez déjà dû faire l'impasse sur deux interventions, je pense qu'ils vous attendent au tournant.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Ne vous en faites pas, je vous appelle s'il y a des nouvelles.

-D'accord, je garde mon téléphone allumé.

-Allez-y, vous allez être en retard.

-Tu as raison …et Jackson ?

-Oui ?

-Merci fiston.

Le blond baissa la tête mal à l'aise, mais le shérif ne s'en formalisa pas. Il prit son chapeau et son arme et quitta la pièce non sans avoir pressé une dernière fois l'épaule de l'adolescent.

D'un geste habile, celui-ci tira son téléphone de sa poche. Lorsqu'il entendit le moteur de la voiture de fonction du shérif démarrer ses doigts coururent sur l'écran. Un instant son doigt se suspendit en l'air, à quelques centimètres de la touche d'envoi. C'était sa seule option. À vrai dire, en était-ce vraiment une ? Il n'en savait rien, il ne savait plus rien. Ces trois semaines avaient remis en question toutes ses certitudes. La seule à laquelle il s'accrochait désormais lui criait que Stiles s'éloignait chaque jour un peu plus. Et cela lui faisait plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Le châtain avait toujours su l'agacer, toucher ses points sensibles ; ce que Jackson avait détesté à l'époque. Mais désormais, il se rendait compte que ces petites piques ou même l'attention que le garçon lui portait lui manquait. Son retour à Beacon Hills n'était pas fortuit. Lui-même ne le savait pas à ce moment-là, mais il revenait pour quelque chose, pour quelqu'un. Mais cette personne n'était pas là. Et s'il pouvait la ramener, il le ferait sans hésitation. Aussi sûrement que cette constatation avait alourdi ses épaules, son doigt alla s'écraser sur sa dernière chance.

«Si tu veux te racheter et faire les choses bien pour une fois, il te reste une chance de le faire. Sois chez les Stilinski à 14 :30 »

Les minutes passaient lentement, comme attendant elles-mêmes l'arrivée de son invité. Jackson savait qu'il viendrait. Il attendrait aussi longtemps que l'horaire le lui permettrait, mais il viendrait. Il regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure avant de se replonger dans le comic qu'il lisait et qu'il avait piqué au hasard dans l'immense bibliothèque du châtain sur le sujet. Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, alors que le héros était sur le point de révéler son identité à la fille qu'il aimait; la fenêtre coulissa. Elle s'espérait muette mais le blond l'entendit très bien et sourit malicieusement derrière son livre.

-Bonjour Derek.

Un grognement lui répondit et son sourire s'agrandit. Il reprit une expression neutre et hautaine et abaissa l'ouvrage. Il vit celui qu'il attendait, vêtements ajustés, parfum et cheveux coiffés. Il paraissait un peu anxieux mais c'était plutôt bien caché derrière son masque d'indifférence.

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

-Derek ! Tu enchaînes avec un rendez-vous galant ?

Encore une fois la réponse du brun ne fut qu'un borborygme plus animal qu'humain.

-Je ne pense pas que Stiles soit en état pour ça.

-Ou est-il ?

-C'est bien tu peux parler, j'avais peur de devoir me mettre à grogner aussi.

Le blond avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Ainsi c'était vrai, Derek s'était préparé ainsi pour l'hyperactif.

-Je t'ai posé une question. Où est Stiles et pourquoi ton odeur est partout ici ?

Jackson s'en alla sans répondre puis sourit lorsqu'il entendit le brun le suivre. Il le suivait comme Stiles l'avait suivi. Il ressentait désormais ce que ça faisait d'être ignoré, raillé.

Le blond s'installa au volant de sa Porche suivit par Derek.

-On va où ?

-Répondre à tes questions.

* * *

Le gris recouvrait chaque chose, chaque recoin. La couleur n'avait de place nulle part. Elle était chassée, constamment. Tout était dur et froid, mort. S'il y avait eu une vie avant, elle était désormais fanée. Ne restait plus que les vestiges de cet ancien temps oublié. Des lieux vides de sens, vide de vie. Un caillou s'amusa à ricocher sur le goudron. Derek le regarda rebondir avant d'aller finir sa course quelques mètres plus loin. Il n'y avait aucun mouvement au dehors, pas un oiseau dans le ciel gris. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le lycée. Le gris enveloppait l'habituel rouge/orangée éclatant de la façade. Derrière lui, rien ne paraissait, seulement du blanc à perte de vue. Une main se posa sur le dos de l'ancien Alpha. Il se tourna et vit Jackson qui l'encourageait à avancer. Les battements de son cœur augmentaient à mesure que la distance qui le séparait du lycée diminuait. Il allait le revoir, le vrai lui. Non pas celui que Jackson lui avait désigné, amorphe dans un lit d'hôpital. Pas celui enfermé à Eichen House. Non, le vrai lui. Stiles. Une larme roula sur la joue de Derek et alla s'écraser sur le sol. Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner ce qu'il avait fait à l'adolescent. Il l'avait détruit, il avait nié son attirance si fort qu'il avait fini par blesser le garçon. Le brun vit une autre goutte tomber sur le sol et leva la tête. Une perle d'eau atterrit sur son nez, accompagnée de centaines d'autres, de milliers d'autres. Bientôt la pluie s'intensifia et l'eau qui battait sa peau commença à la trancher telle une lame de rasoir. Il se tourna vers Jackson, mais celui-ci affichait un air serein. Il ne semblait pas être touché, l'eau glissait le long de ses mèches blondes, caressante. Le sang envahit le regard du loup. Les cordes ne cessaient de s'abattre sur lui, d'une rapidité monstrueuse, elles l'empêchaient de cicatriser correctement. Puis bientôt ça ne le blessa plus, retournant à la pluie douce que c'était censé être. Le sang coulait, ses plaies se nettoyaient. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés à l'entrée du bâtiment lorsque la peau du brun commença à picoter, puis à le brûler. Une odeur florale envahit l'air et lécha ses plaies : l'aconit. Encore une fois, Jackson ne semblait pas visé. Il le regardait sans pitié dans le regard. Il le regardait simplement. Derek n'était rien pour lui. Il n'était pas son Alpha. Jackson tendit la main et la pluie cessa de tomber dans l'espace qu'occupaient ses membres. Il rapprocha le brun de lui, le protégeant tant bien que mal. Ce n'était pas de la sympathie, c'était intéressé.

Une fois qu'ils furent entrés, ils ne se retrouvèrent non pas dans le lycée mais dans le hall de l'hôpital de la ville. Derek boitait légèrement, utilisant Jackson comme béquille. Il n'y avait aucun médecin dans les couloirs, aucun bruit, l'agitation particulière de ce lieu semblait s'être envolée. Au bout de quelques minutes, des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Des pas de femmes à en juger les talons qui frappaient contre le sol lisse. Mélissa apparut dans leur champ de vision, délestée de ses habits d'infirmière. Elle avait les traits tirés et semblait sortir d'une garde particulièrement difficile. Cependant lorsqu'elle vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait Derek, elle ne ressembla plus à cette femme fatiguée mais bien à cette infirmière dynamique qu'ils connaissaient.

-Derek ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est Scott ?

-Je...

-Tu n'es clairement pas en état de parler. Laisse-moi t'examiner.

Son air fatigué avait laissé place à une sincère inquiétude. A l'image de la douleur qui parcourait ses membres, l'infirmière avait une consistance bien réelle. Ses mains froides se posèrent sur sa peau, inquiètes. La fraîcheur soulageait quelques peu ses plaies et c'est le sentiment de sécurité acquis, qui le poussa à la suivre. Il ne sentit même pas le regard désapprobateur de Jackson sur son dos.

Une fois seul, le blond se décida à l'exploration de l'hôpital, qui, l'espérait-il, le mènerait à Stiles. L'endroit, comme le reste de petit monde n'était qu'une copie fade et vide de la réalité. Sur les murs, les dessins d'enfants qui égayaient un peu l'endroit avaient disparus. Les fleurs sur les bureaux des standardistes n'avaient plus de pétales, les tons rouges de la pédiatrie avaient fané en sang séché. Tout semblait mort.

Ils étaient dans la tête de Stiles et qui aurait cru que ça puisse un jour ressembler à ça ?

Stiles, un drôle de mot. Ça désignait en réalité plus une idée qu'une personne. Une allégorie de bonne humeur, de blagues foireuses et de constante sollicitude. Mais qui était vraiment le châtain ? Était-il cet endroit, cette désolation rythmée seulement par les gens autour ? Le loup en Jackson avait mal, cette tanière ne pouvait pas être celle du garçon. Elle respirait la tristesse et l'amertume. Ne trouvant aucune trace de lui, Jackson se remit à la recherche de Derek. Il refit le chemin inverse puis arriva à la double porte par lesquelles le brun et l'infirmière étaient passés. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit ce fut comme s'il avait été sourd et qu'il recouvrait soudainement l'ouïe. Comme si sa tête avait été sous l'eau et qu'il émergeait à la surface. Les cris douloureux s'infiltrèrent dans sa tête comme des serpents, insoutenables. Mais ce n'était pas douloureux, juste dissuasif. Ça avait pour but de l'éloigner de ce lieu de carnage, de laisser Derek à son sort. Lentement, le blond ferma les yeux et coupa ses sens l'un après l'autre. Lorsqu'il coupa l'ouïe, l'odeur devint intenable ; après s'être coupé de l'odorat, il put sentir l'odeur putride se mouvoir sur sa langue. Seuls lui restaient une acuité aiguë dans le regard et un toucher hypersensible. Il avança dignement dans le couloir, le cœur chahuté par l'ambiance pesante. Puis il arriva dans une salle de soins ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Si les couleurs avaient existé, il n'y aurait eu que du rouge. La pièce en serait tapissée. Derek était harnaché à l'aconit sur une table en inox. Son torse était à découvert était remplis d'inscriptions sanguinolentes. Des noms, sûrement ceux de ses proches lui tailladaient la chair. Ils semblaient luire tant la peau du brun était pâle. L'homme avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Dans le coin de la pièce, une silhouette féminine tout en cuir se détachait. Kate. La jeune femme se retourna et lui sourit sans méchanceté. L'adolescent redonna alors le dessus à ses sens et put entendre des vibrations électriques dans l'air.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

La chasseuse lui fit face, elle tenait dans les mains deux électrodes qui semblaient déborder de volt. Elle les approcha et un arc électrique se créa entre les deux.

-J'ai fait quelques réglages. Après tout notre ami n'est pas de la même consistance que les humains.

-Vous allez le tuer.

Ce n'était qu'une constatation plus qu'une accusation.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il mérite de payer pour ce qu'il a fait.

-Tu veux le tuer. Et te réveiller chaque matin en pensant que tu as du sang sur les mains.

Jackson savait que ce n'était pas à la chasseuse qu'il parlait, mais bien à l'inconscient de l'adolescent. C'est d'ailleurs dans l'optique de blesser le loup au maximum, qu'il avait donné les traits de Kate à son bourreau.

La jeune femme parut décontenancée par la question mais ne lâcha pas les électrodes pour autant.

-Laisse- moi faire ça. Jackson si tu t'interposes je n'hésiterai pas à te blesser aussi.

-Vas-y alors. Blesse-moi.

-Je ne le répéterai pas, écarte-toi !

\- Mais vas-y ! Blesse-moi, tue-moi même. ALLEZ STILES ! TUE MOI !

La chasseresse recula sans peur, le doute était palpable, ses mains tremblaient. Jackson approcha et lui prit les poignets, évitant bien de toucher les électrodes mortelles. Il remonta ses bras mous jusqu'à ce que les électrodes soit face à son torse. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse face à son destin.

-Vas-y. Tue moi. Tu ne vas pas le faire. Tu ne me veux pas de mal je le sais. Tu m'as protégé de la pluie et de tous tes pièges. Ne lui fait pas de mal. Laisse-le s'il te plaît. Dans le cas contraire tu devras me blesser.

Les muscles de la chasseuse étaient bandés, luttant contre la pression qu'exerçait Jackson sur ses bras, poussant les électrodes vers son torse.

Au fond de lui, le loup espérait qu'il avait raison et que Stiles ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Les yeux bleus du blond rencontrèrent ceux normalement verts de la chasseuse. Ils étaient ici d'un noisette hésitant, fragile. Jackson ancra ses pupilles dans celles de la jeune femme et celle-ci ferma les yeux. Bientôt, Jackson sentit les poignets de la chasseresse devenir de plus en plus lourds, de plus en plus mous. Un grognement dans son dos le fit se retourner et il vit Derek tenter de se relever à renforts de petits gémissements douloureux. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Kate, celle-ci avait disparu et seules demeuraient le poids des électrodes au creux de ses paumes. Il se tourna une fois encore vers l'homme et vit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voit. Il sanglotait silencieusement, ses doigts traçaient le contour de ses blessures, lisant les noms de ses proches de la pulpe de ses doigts. Il releva les yeux vers Jackson, ses yeux olives traduisaient son bouleversement, l'incompréhension mêlée de tristesse pouvait se lire sur son visage. Le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir pitié de lui, il le haïssait d'une part pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à Stiles ; mais le voir ainsi, réellement blessé, ça le touchait plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. On haït plus difficilement la patte blessée que le massacreur d'agneaux.

Les mains lourdes, il s'approcha du loup dont les larmes ne semblaient vouloir s'arrêter. Le brun n'osait le regarder, il contemplait son torse, la respiration hachée. Les bras du blond s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules et la tête du plus vieux se cala contre le torse de son ancien bêta. Jackson avisa l'électrode dans sa main droite. Elle avait perdu une bonne partie de sa tension, il pouvait le sentir à travers les faibles afflux la parcourant. Serrant fermement Derek, il abattit la platine métallique contre son dos. L'homme tressauta avant de s'évanouir d'entre ses bras. Sa consistance se fit de plus en plus faible et bientôt, Jackson se retrouva, les deux mains plaquées sur la table vide.

Le blond se releva et essuya l'unique larme qui lui avait échappé. Le choc électrique avait comme prévu déconcentré Derek qui avait dû involontairement rétracter ses griffes et ainsi perdre le contact avec l'esprit du châtain. Tout ce qu'espérait Jackson désormais, c'est que le loup ne l'obligerait pas lui aussi à quitter la tête de l'adolescent.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il reprit contenance. Il se remit à marcher dans le labyrinthe de couloirs et chambre à la recherche de son ami. Bientôt, il arriva dans un long couloir menant à une unique porte. Il y avait comme une sorte de césure entre ce couloir et le reste de l'hôpital. L'éclairage y était différent. Les néons faiblissaient à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la porte. Puis il ne resta plus qu'un mètre d'obscurité totale entre les deux. Le jeune homme respira un grand coup. Puis, les poings serrés il courut vers la porte. Il se retourna mais tout était désormais noir derrière lui. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, l'incitant à avancer. Dans son dos, il sentit qu'il n'était pas seul. Bien qu'il sache que Stiles ne voulait pas le blesser, il sentit la peur monter en lui alors qu'un frisson oppressant parcourait sa nuque. Il força le pas dans un premier temps mais l'angoisse augmentait crescendo se muant en panique et il se retrouva finalement en train de courir. C'est à toute allure qu'il se jeta sur la porte qui sous l'impulsion, s'ouvrit en grand. Jackson fut aveuglé par le flot de lumière entrant brusquement dans sa rétine. Les yeux clos, il n'entendit plus aucun bruit. Le visage contracté, anxieux, il se risqua à rouvrir les yeux. La porte avait disparu. Il était dehors, une douce brise lui ébouriffait les cheveux, le rassurant quelque peu. Tout en essayant de calmer son cœur trépidant, il prit connaissance des alentours. Il était sous les gradins du terrain de crosse. Alors qu'il avançait le long des bancs, toujours sous son abri, il distingua une forme assise sur le terrain. Il ne put retenir le nom qui s'échappa de ses lèvres en un souffle.

-Stiles.

Il courut sans le lâcher des yeux. Il ne voyait que lui entrecoupé par les poutres soutenant les gradins. Finalement, il arriva au bout de la ligne et prudemment se dirigea vers la forme courbée sur l'herbe grise. À mesure qu'il s'approchait, le ciel s'obscurcissait, nuance par nuance. Lorsqu'il arriva près de la silhouette amorphe, le vent s'était levé autour d'eux, le ciel était noir, le crépuscule d'i peine deux secondes était déjà oublié au profit d'une obscurité pesante. Les feuilles d'automne tourbillonnaient autour d'eux, brassées par un mistral violent.

Il s'agenouilla et son cœur manqua un battement. C'était lui, enfin lui. Ses yeux, sa bouche, son nez. Tout était là. Il s'assit face à l'adolescent, attendant vainement qu'il parle.

-Stiles ?

L'intéressé releva la tête, le regard perdu. Un regard enfantin, désorienté. Ses dents claquaient et ses lèvres étaient bleuies. Ses joues étaient creuses, ses cernes peints au pinceau.

-Cassé, je...

Le blond suivit son regard et il vit que l'adolescent tenait sa crosse serrée contre lui. Celle-ci était brisée et Stiles faisait claquer les deux morceaux ensemble, tentant de la ressouder.

Des grognements déchirèrent la nuit et l'adolescent se ratatina sur lui-même, terrorisé. Il avait plaqué ses mains contre ses oreilles et sa tête était rentrée dans ses épaules.

Le loup se déplaça et colla son corps contre le dos du châtain. L'attirant au creux de ses bras.

-Stiles ?

Le châtain pressait toujours ses mains contre ses oreilles. Ses jointures étaient blanches tant il pressait fort. Les mains du capitaine de crosse se déplacèrent des épaules du garçon jusqu'à ses poignets. Avec douceur, il y caressa la peau fine tout en tirant ses mains en arrière. Alors qu'il allait réussir à libérer les oreilles du châtain, un nouveau hurlement retentit et Stiles se mit à crier et à convulser entre ses bras , replaçant avec force ses doigts sur ses appendices rougis . Jackson réitéra l'expérience, avec succès cette fois. Il plaça alors les mains de l'adolescent sur son visage, lui permettant de voir de ses doigts. De reconnaître ses traits le dos tourné. Les mains du blond lâchèrent alors les doigts de Stiles mais celui-ci continua de palper le visage de son protecteur. Finalement, il se retourna et ses yeux contemplèrent curieusement le visage de son homologue. Ses doigts appuyaient sur le contour de ses joues, sur ses paupières. Doucement, Jackson laissa son loup faire surface. Stiles retira brusquement ses mains, apeuré. Cependant, le visage calme et les yeux clos du blond l'apaisèrent et il reprit bien vite son exploration. Lz blond soupira de bien être, son toucher lui insufflait une force nouvelle. Ce fut lorsqu'il sentit sa main soulevée que le loup rouvrit les yeux. Les yeux noisette du châtain plongèrent dans ses yeux électriques. Il regarda le fils du shérif poser sa main contre sa joue. De ses doigts, il repassa amoureusement chaque trait, chaque courbe du visage de l'hyperactif. Avec un soupir, celui-ci se frottait contre sa main. Jackson ne pouvait se lasser de la sensation de sa peau contre celle du châtain et c'est avec un soupir qu'il la délaissa. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à celles du fils du shérif. Il les guida jusqu'à la crosse endommagée et força ses doigts à s'enrouler autour du point de rupture. Avec douceur, ses paumes se retirèrent et allèrent caresser ses avant-bras. Il baissa sa tête jusqu'à ses oreilles et son souffle chaud alla les chatouiller.

-Stiles répare cette crosse. Tu sais que tu peux le faire. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est d'y croire. Je vais t'aider mais seul toi peux le faire d'accord ?

Le châtain hocha la tête laissant ses cheveux frotter contre le menton et les lèvres du blond.

-Les loups vont essayer de te déconcentrer, il ne faut pas que tu les écoutes. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de te focaliser sur tes battements de cœur et sur mes mains contre tes épaules. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance ok ?

Encore une fois, Jackson reçut une réponse positive.

-Bien, maintenant, tu écoutes les battements de ton cœur, tu les sens dans ta poitrine, tu les sens se propager. Tu sens le sang circuler en toi au même rythme que mes mains sur tes épaules.

Les loups hurlèrent et Stiles tressaillit mais continua son travail.

-Tu te débrouilles très bien Stiles, tu y es presque. Tu sens la chaleur se propager, tu le sens pulser. Maintenant sens la venir jusque dans tes épaules, couler le long de tes bras aussi sûrement que tu sens mes doigts. Elle te réchauffe, te fait te sentir mieux. Tu la sens maintenant envahir tes paumes. Puis s'écraser au bout de tes doigts, envahissant tes phalanges les unes après les autres.

Les hurlements se rapprochaient mais Stiles ne semblait pas les entendre. Jackson pouvait voir une multitude d'yeux luire dans la nuit. Ils se rapprochaient et le blond savait que si les loups les atteignaient, s'en était fini pour eux.

-Excellent, maintenant tu peux sentir la crosse froide vibrer sous tes doigts, tu sens la chaleur couler de tes doigts jusqu'à elle, tu peux sentir le métal se réchauffer, se ressouder contre ta peau. Maintenant tout ce qu'il te reste à faire c'est dire que c'est bien ce que tu veux.

-Je-je veux. Oui.

Les mains de Stiles semblaient luire à mesure qu'il prononçait ses mots. Dans un éclat, il put voir la crosse luire à son tour, le halo lumineux glissa sur toute chose, leur rendant leur couleur originelle. Les loups reculèrent mais furent rattrapés et bientôt se figèrent. Jackson regarda le paysage émerveillé. Il put sentir la terre pulser contre lui, reprenant vie. L'herbe était verdoyante, le ciel était d'un bleu azur. Les loups n'étaient plus que de simples nuages de poussière emportés par une brise légère. Bientôt le son revint, une multitude de chant d'oiseaux se fit entendre alors que l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée se répandait dans l'air. Le regard de Jackson glissa sur Stiles. Ses mains étaient enfoncées dans le sol et son visage avait pris un air concentré. Le blond put voir les traits aigus du châtain s'arrondir, le visage blafard devenir doucement rosé, ses cernes s'estomper. Finalement dans une grande respiration, l'hyperactif ouvrit deux yeux noisette sur le monde qui l'entourait.


End file.
